une année pleine de trahison
by mysm
Summary: Dark Harry. Un Harry dépressif, un Voldemort plus humain qui est le parrain de Melie, un Dumby différent, sous un autre jour même. Des trahisons, des morts. Et si Voldemort n'était pas le seigneur des ténèbres dont parle la prophétie?
1. Un été come les autres

disclaimer: tout appartient a J.K.Rowling sauf Melie.

note: il y aura alternation de point de vue. **Pas de spoiler tome 6**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

1 Un été comme les autres

Une tempête éclata chez les Dursleys. Vernon Dursley, dit oncle Vernon, criait si fort qu'il faisait trembler les murs de la maison de Privet Drive. Dudley Dursley, le gros fils de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, était aux yeux de l'oncle et de la tante de Harry le plus beau gosse du monde. Pour Harry, ce n'était qu'une grosse brute qui ne pensait qu'à manger et Harry prenait un réel plaisir a le terrorisé. Dudley pleurait dans le salon et tante Pétunia couru le consoler comme si il avait 2 ans. C'était Harry qui avait causé cette tempête, comme d'habitude.

Il se trouvait dans la salle à manger de la maison de Privet Drive lorsque Dudley ordonna à Harry, qui venait d'entrer, d'une voix forte :

- Passe moi le lard !

Harry avait obéi mais il le laissa tomber " Involontairement " sur le carrelage. Dudley trouvais ce lard si appétissant que quand Harry le fit tomber, Dudley poussa un cri strident et s'enfui pleuré dans le salon. Mr Dursley s'était levé et criait sur Harry, sa bouche pleine d'omelette et du lard accroché a sa moustache. Vernon hurlait a telle point que Harry en avait les cheveux qui volait. Il sentit la haine qu'il avait accumulée depuis si longtemps lui monter à la tête.

- Nan mais tu as vu ses fesses à Dudley ! Il est aussi gros qu'un hippopotame ! Criait Harry à son oncle. Et pis, je ne suis pas votre elfe non plus ! C'est pas a moi de tout faire ! Vous êtes CHIT à la fin !

Se dernier devint rouge, mais rouge qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater.

- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CELA ! Je n'accepte pas que l'on me parle de cette façon sous MON toit donc PARS !

- Mais bien sur que je vais partir, répondit harry. Et sur le champs même !

- Tu ne partira pas, dit une voix douce mais sec a la fin qui correspondait a la voix de Pétunia.

Harry la regarda. Mais d'où avait-elle le droit de le commander ?

- Je pars si je veux ! répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- HARRY ! Hurla Vernon. Tu resteras ici ! Comme la dernière fois !

Harry sourit.

- Et si je pars, que feriez vous ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de son oncle et sa tante, Vous n'êtes que des moldus…

- Ne nous appelle pas comme cela, susurra Vernon, les yeux plissé, cherchant a foudroyer Harry sur place.

Sa tante s'approcha.

- Si tu pars, commença-t-elle, tu n'auras plus de protection pour Voldemort et je préviendrais Dumbledore

Harry éclata de rire.

- Dumbledore ! Que veux tu qu'il fasse ? Il m'a oublié depuis longtemps et je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Au revoir.

Harry monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre, prépara ses affaires et redescendit les escaliers.

Pétunia et Vernon était dans le salon et il regardait Harry descendre les escaliers de loin. Harry se tourna vers sa tante et son oncle, impuissant face a lui et il abaissa la poignée de la porte d'entrée, prêt à partir. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il prit donc sa baguette et un "accio baguette" le cloua sur place. Mais qui donc lui avait enlevé sa baguette ? Se demanda Harry. Il se retourna prudemment au cas ou si il se retrouvait face à des mangemorts. Il vit son oncle, bouche bée et Pétunia, deux baguettes a la main. Harry ne retomba pas sur terre tout de suite, Vernon non plus. Il resta stupefixer face à sa tante. Pétunia regardait Harry, un sourire aux lèvres mais elle tremblait dans sa voix.

-Cela t'étonne donc Harry ? J'ai été une sorcière et alors ? Maintenant, tu vas m'obéir. Retournes dans ta chambre et je te rendrais ta baguette le moment venu.

Harry retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Mais pourquoi ne m'a…commença-t-il.

-silencio !

Harry parla dans le vide, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Retourne dans ta chambre, finit Pétunia.

Elle annula le sortilège et Harry se força à ne rien dire. Il obéi et monta dans sa chambre, la valise a bout de bras. Pétuna était donc une sorcière ? Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Elle avait du être à Poudlard. Et Dumbledore qui ne lui avait rien dit ! Harry en avait marre de ses mensonges et secrets ! Il haïssait Dumbledore pour tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. En bas, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et regardant par la fenêtre, il remarqua que Vernon et Dudley partait de la maison. La maison était silencieuse, aucun bruit ne dérangeait Harry dans sa réflexion.

Soudain, il sentit la maison trembler et il entendit un cri strident comme celui qu'avait poussé sa mère lorsqu'elle avait reçu me sort d'avada Kadavra.

Il se décida à descendre, persuader que Pétunia y était pour quelque chose.

Il descendit donc les escaliers, prudemment et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il regarda dans la cuisine et ce qu'il veut lui coupa le souffle. Pétunia, allonger a terre, une expression de terreur sur son visage, gisait sur le carrelage, sa baguette près d'elle. Une lettre était posée par terre et Harry la lut.

_Harry,_

_Excuse moi si je ne t'ai rien dit mais je me suis juré de ne plus utiliser la magie après ma 7eme année d'étude. Tu vaincra Voldemort, j'en suis sur. Prend mes livres qui se situent sous une latte du parquet du salon. Je ne pouvais garder le secret plus longtemps donc me voila en train de rejoindre le royaume des morts. Dumbledore va arriver et il va te protéger. Sois courageux Harry_

_Pétunia._

Harry relu la lettre 3 fois. Mais de quel secret parlait-elle ? Harry regarda le visage de sa tante, pris sa baguette qui était dans son tablier et versa une larme. Il l'avait haï certes, mais il lui en était reconnaissant de l'avoir protégé pendant tout ce temps. Il parti donc au salon avant que Dumbledore arrive et chercha la latte. Elle se trouvait bien sous le canapé et cette cachette était remplie de livres. Il devait en avoir une vingtaine ? Voir plus. Il chuchota un "merci tante" et il partit dans sa chambre. Ses valises étaient déjà prêtes donc il descendit.

Dumbledore était la, dans la cuisine, agenouillé vers le corps de Pétunia et, a la plus grande surprise d'Harry, il pleurait. Harry se cacha derrière le mur et il entendit ce que son directeur disait.

-Je suis désolé, se lamenta-t-il, ce fut une erreur, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il embrassa Pétunia sur le front et sortit. Il regarda Harry les yeux pleins de larmes et dit :

-Viens avec moi, tu seras protégé. Acheva Dumbledore.

* * *

reviews? 


	2. harry

Disclaimer: tous appartient a J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Chap 2:

Hermione et Ron était au Terrier. Fred et Georges s'occupaient de leur magasin, Percy travaillait toujours au ministère de la magie mais il s'était rapproché de ses parents.

La chaleur du mois de juillet faisait briller la table de verre qui se trouvait dans le jardin et Ron et Hermione devait la laver tous les jours, sous ordre de Mrs Weasley.

Ron sortait avec Hermione et tous les jours, ils allaient au lac se baigner et s'amuser.

Fred et George leurs ramenaient, des fois, leurs toutes nouvelles inventions comme des groZieu ou les géants. Ron avait pris un géant et en moins de 10 secondes, il avait poussé de 2 mètres. Les jumeaux essayaient de fabriquer un bonbon qui rendrait tout petit mes les résultas n'avaient pas été a la hauteur.

On devrait écrire à Harry quand même nan ? demanda Hermione a Ron.

Ron leva les yeux de sa partie d'échec.

- Tu sais, il se débrouille sûrement très bien sans nous. Et pis, il ne veut plus de nouvelle de l'ordre donc que veut tu qu'on lui dise ? Demanda Ron, un ton légèrement méchant dans sa voix.

Depuis qu'il avait sus que Hermione avait craqué pour Harry en 1ère année, il avait un regard différent sur son meilleur ami.

Je sais pas mais quelque chose ! Il va s'inquiéter. S'offusqua Hermione.

Elle s'était levé et regardait Ron de haut.

- Mais nan ! Laisse le seul, c'est ce qu'il veut de toute façon. Arête de t'occuper de lui comme si c'était ton fils. Laisse le respirer. Et viens dans mes bras. Fit-il en souriant.

Hermione sourit aussi et s'en alla dans ses bras, oubliant Harry.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers la partie d'échec qu'ils étaient en train de faire et elle se concentra sur l'action que Ron allait bien faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, à son plus grand désarroi, entendit un :

- Echec et maths.

Ron souriait. Il aimait bien battre sa copine car c'était la seule matière ou il pouvait la battre.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, dit Ron a l'adresse d'Hermione qui paraissait dépité.

Ils s'approchèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Hermione fit de grands yeux à la fin baiser.

- As-tu pensé au cadeau de Harry ? C'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire…

Ron lui sourit.

- Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça.

- Je n'ai pas di que tu étais stupide.

- mais si !

- mais nan !

- mais si !

- mais bien sur que non ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu y avais pensé. Tu es plus tête en l'air que stupide.

- Donc je suis quand même stupide.

- Mais nan !

Hermione se leva, souffla, et alla aider Mrs Weasley.

Quant à Ron, il regardait Hermione s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais elle avait quand même dit qu'il était stupide. Mrs Weasley s'approcha de Ron, Hermione a coté, le sourire aux lèvres

- Dumbledore va amener Harry avant de l'emmener à Poudlard. Range ta chambre et fait lui une petite place avant qu'il n'arrive.

Ron soupira. Il aimait Harry mais il attirait trop le regard d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et Ron n'aimait pas du tout cela !même si Hermione lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était plus attiré par Harry, il était quand même jaloux.

Il rangea à la hâte sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit des bruits en bas.

- Toujours à se faire remarquer, pensa Ron.

Il descendit quand même. Harry était dans la cuisine, à coté de Dumbledore et au lieu de le voir le regard joyeux, il fut surpris de le voir complètement abattu.

- Bonjour Ron, dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Monsieur, je voudrais comprendre.

- Plus tard mon garçon.

Harry prit une grande bouffée air. Il avait trop amassé pendant toutes ces années. Trop de choses s'était passé en peu de temps.

- MAIS JE VEUX SAVOIR TOUT DE SUITE ET PAS PLUS TARD ! VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN ME DIRE CE QU'IL CLOCHE !

Dumbledore regarda Harry à travers ses lunettes en forme de lunes.

- Sois patient s'il te plait. Tu sauras tout lorsque nous serons à Poudlard. Fit-il calmement.

Harry le regarda.

-Va donc dan ta chambre et discute avec tes amis. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Harry allait rétorquer a Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas sa mère mais il pensa a Pétunia et fut pris d'une bouffée s'angoisse.

Dumbledore partit en saluant Mrs Weasley.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent leur ami.

- Viens Harry, commença Hermione en le prenant par l'épaule, viens et tu vas tout nous dire.

Harry ne voulait pas dire non mais il ne voulait pas que Ron soit avec eux. Il disait toujours des trucs stupides au mauvais moments.

Ron voulu ouvrir la bouche mais Hermione le fit taire d'un geste de la tête.

Assis sur le lit, Harry commença son récit avec Pétunia.

- Mais qui donc va te garder a présent ? Questionna Hermione.

Harry la regarda.

- Je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous auriez pus m'écrire plus souvent. Juste histoire que je me sente moins seul.

Ron se leva.

- Si on ta pas écrit, c'est parce que tu ne voulait rien savoir sur l'Ordre. Que voulais tu qu'on te dise ? Tu veux te débrouiller tout seul nan ? C'est ce que tu as dit pourtant !

Harry le regarda. Oui il avait dis cela. Oui il voulait se débrouiller tout seul. Avant qu'Harry lui fasse une réplique bien cinglante, Hermione s'adressa à Ron.

- Il a bien dis cela en effet mais on ne veut pas toujours se débrouiller tout seul. Ce que l'on peut faire pour l'aider, c'est l'entraîner pour qu'il soit prêt fasse a Voldemort.

Harry soupira. Hermione avait compris et il lui en était reconnaissant. Quant à Ron, il regarda Harry sourire à Hermione et un violent sentiment de jalousie l'envahit. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione n'était pas de l'amour mais il la considérait quand même comme une sœur et le faite qu'un gros naze sorte avec elle le dérangeait.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter puisque apparemment, je n'arrive pas à comprendre un seul mot de ce que dit Harry. Fit Ron, cassant.

Il tourna les talons.

Mais on a jamais dis sa Ron. Harry se sent mal et il faut qu'on l'aide. Tenta Hermione.

-encore faut-il connaître le mot aider, murmura Harry assez fort pour que Ron puisse entendre.

- Et bien qu'il se débrouille sans moi. Conclus Ron.

Ron quitta la chambre et sourit. Hermione devrait choisir entre Harry ou lui.

Mais elle ne fit rien.

A table, ils ne parlèrent presque pas. Personne n'avait prévu l'anniversaire de Harry donc un gâteau fut vite fait et les cadeaux donné rapidement. Il reçut de la part d'Hermione un livre intitulé les plantes sauvages. Il devait en avoir besoin cette année. Ron lui offrit sans sourire un livre sur le Quidditch. Hagrid lui avait offert des biscuits pour oiseaux, Lupin un sac pour ranger son balai, Mrs Weasley, le même pull que chaque année et Mr Weasley, des ingrédients pour les cours de potions. Le souvenir de Rogue lui traversa l'esprit. Il aura plus d'heure maintenant qu'il a eu ses buses.

Harry se coucha tôt, prétextant une grosse fatigue mais en faite, c'était pour être seul. Il regarda les livres que Pétunia lui avait donnés. Que des livres sur la magie noire. Mais d'où voulait-elle en venir ? Pourquoi tous ces livres ?

Harry en pris un. La couverture était en bois et le titre y était écrit en rouge. Il parcourut vite fait le livre. Lire dans les pensées, commander quelqu'un….Il y avait plein de sort mais aucun ne lui plaisait. Il remarqua qu'une page du livre avait une encoche en haut d'une page. « Ressusciter quelqu'un » avait-elle pour titre.

Il venait de perdre Sirius et ce souvenir douloureux lui fit couler une larme sur sa joue. Il commença à lire. _Pour pratiquer ce sortilège très puissant, il faut d'abord se fournir la photo de la personne à ressusciter et un objet lui ayant appartenu. Il vous faudra prononcer la formule « spiritus » en faisant ce geste. Vous serez transportez dans le monde des esprits. Il ne faudra pas vous affolez car si vous perdez votre concentration, la formule ne marchera pas. Arrivé dans l'autre monde, vous chercherez votre ami et vous le tiendrez. Il ne faut pas qu'il vous lâche ! Vous devriez prononcez 5 fois « adormania » sans écorchez ce mot sinon vous resterez bloquer dans l'autre monde. Et ne tardez pas trop dans l'autre monde, la porte peut se refermer. Ramener un mort et à l'inverse de toute loi de la nature, les conséquences seront terribles._

Il se coucha, fatigué de la journée mais surtout ne voulant pas parler à Ron qui montait les escaliers et pensa à Sirius et au moment heureux qu'ils avaient passé ensemble jusqu'à ce moment ou son parrain passa a travers le rideau.

- Conasse de Bellatrix ! Je te jure que je te tuerais ! pensa-t-il.

Il entendit Ron et Hermione ouvrirent la porte et se coucher. Ron ronflait ce qui énerva Harry. Il ferma son esprit et essaya d'oublier les bruits de la goule et de Ron. Il s'endormit sans rêve mais toujours aussi triste.

* * *

Rebecca Black: merci pour ta reviews.

Reviews sinon je ne continu pas l'histoire.


	3. Melie

disclaimer: tout appartient a J.K.Rowling sauf Melie.

note: il y aura alternation de point de vue. **Pas de spoiler tome 6**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le soleil sur le petit village de Little Hull. Le marché aux puces se déroulaient a merveilles. Les habitants, enchantées par ce beau temps, furent heureux de faire des emplettes et la fin de la journée se finissait bien gaiement sauf pour une adolescente âgée de 15 ans, ses yeux d'un bleu intense scrutaient chaque mouvement, chaque apparition sur le marché situé en face de sa maison, dans sa rue.

Elle l'attendait accoudé à sa fenêtre. Cela faisait un an qu'elle correspondait avec un français par Internet et par courrier.

Il devait venir aujourd'hui la voir, pour la première fois, car il allait en voyage d'affaire à Londres et il faisait un petit détour par Little Hull pour la rencontrer. Une voix, celle de sa mère pour être précise, la tira de ses pensées et elle du arrêter son activité.

-Melie ! Descends ma chérie ! dit sa mère.

Melie n'eut pas le choix et descendit les escaliers pour accéder à la requête de sa mère.

Elle passa donc le reste de la soirée à ranger au grenier les objets non vendus lors du marché aux puces. Puis, ce fut le dîner avec toute sa famille, c'est-à-dire, son père Albert et sa mère Rosa.

Ses parents discutaient vivement de leur journée, soit au travail, soit au marché. Melie n'était pas bavarde. Elle était heureuse, elle aimait ses parents, l'école, ses amis etc.…Et surtout, elle allait rencontré son copain.

Apres avoir regarder son assiettes vide au moins cinq minutes, Melie commença a débarrasser ses couverts lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Pleine d'espoir, Melie reposa vivement son assiette et alla ouvrir.

Il était la ! Elle aurait voulu sauter de joie mais elle préféra rester calme, adulte. Melie regarda le français assez rapidement. Il était comme sur la photo avec un sourire très charmant, des yeux verts et des boucles blondes encadrant son visage d'ange.

Le cœur de Melie commença à s'emballer et, comme si elle n'était pas troublée par ce jeune homme, la jeune fille lui tendit la main en guise de bienvenue. Romain (c'est son nom), la lui sera aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle le lui rendit, ne laissant transparaître son désarroi.

- Papa ! Maman ! Je vais dehors ! Ne 'attendez pas avant 11h ! Hurla-t-elle à l'intention de ses parents, en espérant que ceux-ci avaient entendu.

Little Hull était un village très tranquille et ses parents ne s'opposèrent pas à ce que leur fille sorte tard le soir.

Melie pris son manteau et sortit. Même en été, il y avait toujours cette petite bise le soir. Une fois le portail de sa maison passé, Melie engagea la conversation.

-C'est vraiment gentil d'être passé. Je suis contente de te voir enfin, dit-elle avec un grand sourire charmeur.

-Moi aussi, commençai Romain avec un petit accent français, je suis vraiment contente de te voir.

Ils continuèrent leur balade.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent que très rarement ceux de son compagnon. Ils se comprenaient sans parler, juste avec le regard. Ils avaient voulus se connaître et ils se désiraient au plus profond de leurs êtres.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, dans un parc. Romain frôla avec sa main la cuisse de Mélie lorsque celle-ci s'assit. Les habitants commençaient à fermer leurs volets, laissant les deux jeunes aux abris des regards extérieurs.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de la famille, des voyages et ils contemplèrent le ciel devenu rosé du au coucher de soleil. Romain plongea son regard dans ce lui de la jeune fille et ils s'approchèrent doucement.

Melie senti la respiration de son ami tout près de son visage et leurs lèvres s'approchèrent.

11h sonna, la jeune fille rentra, heureuse et legere chez elle pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mélie rentrait toute heureuse de l'école. Elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue du quartier de Little Hull. Le soleil brillait et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait faisait briller les vitres des maisons du quartier.

Melie pensa à son anniversaire. C'était ce soir, le 29 avril. Elle s'attend à un gros gâteau a la framboise, des cadeaux et au sourire de toute sa famille. Elle était heureuse, elle aimait ses parents.

Et elle Romain viendrait aussi normalement. Elle lui avait même appris à dire des gros mots. Elle adorait lorsqu'il souriait.

Au loin, elle voyait sa maison. Une charmante petite maison blanche. Ce qu'il y a de basique dans le quartier.

Elle s'approcha de sa maison. La voiture de ses parents était la, ils devaient l'attendre. Melie ouvrit la porte et entra dans le hall. Elle posa son sac et s'approcha de la cuisine.

Au lieu de voir ses parents ou Romain, elle vit un homme, grand, les cheveux noirs, assis sur une chaise.

Il regardait au loin et quand il vit Melie, il se leva et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux rouges la fixèrent. Melie ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle hurla:

- Papa! Maman!

Elle s'approcha de la porte du salon.

- Non! Entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit l'homme, vêtu de noir s'approcher de elle.

- Tu dois être Melie?

Elle ne savait quoi dire.

- Je suis ton parrain, le meilleur ami de ton père si sa peux te mettre en confiance.

Melie abaissa la poignée du salon.

- Ne fais pas sa!

Mais comme toute les interdictions, il est toujours agréable de les enfreindre.

Elle alla donc au salon. Elle le regretta.

Une vision d'horreur s'offrit a elle.

Ses parents, ainsi que son Romain, était accroché au sol, pendu et disséquer. Leurs chair a vif, du sang coulait encore sur le parquet ciré. Mélie tomba a genoux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Elle hurla de douleur, de tristesse, de désarroi. Et un sentiment de haine commença a naître dans son cœur.

Son parrain la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena elle ne sait ou.

* * *

RAR: 

NEPHERIA: merci pour ta reviews. Je pense que se sera un Dark Harry mais pas totalement sur. Il y aura des morts, sa c'est sur mais je verrais bien par la suite

Rebecca-Black: merci pour ta reviews. Je pense la continuer, en effet.

Reviews?


	4. le reveil

disclaimer: tout appartient a J.K.Rowling sauf Melie.

* * *

Chap 4: le reveil

Melie se réveilla dans une chambre faite de bois, allongée dans un petit lit avec une glace en face d'elle et une armoire à ses coté.

Elle se leva, surprise d'être dans un lieu inconnu.

Elle se dirigea vers la glace et regarda son reflet.

De gros cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés. Elle essaya de se remémorer la veille. Ses parents, morts. Romain aussi.

Leurs corps qui pendait inerte dans le salon.

Elle hurla, de douleur surtout. Elle tomba a terre, sur ses genoux et pleura. Sa vie, faites avec eux, sa vie heureuse était fini maintenant. Elle hurla a nouveau. Un énorme bruit de frappa la fit soulever la tête qu était jusque la entre ses mains.

La fenêtre, elle était brisée.

Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, qu'elle était dans un endroit inconnu. Elle sécha ses larmes, pensant plutôt a sa survit.

Elle alla vers la fenêtre cassée et se pencha en avant, évitant les bouts de verre.

En effet, elle venait de remarquer qu'elle se trouvait en plein cœur de Londres, à 20 mètre du sol. Les parois de ce vieux bâtiment étaient lisses et la prochaine fenêtre se trouvant à l'étage inférieur était trop basse pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre.

Un plop la fit se retourner et sursauter en même temps.

-Attendez, Elsa va s'occuper de vos affaires. Veuillez descendre en bas, "ils" vous attendent.

Melie était resté bouche bée, un frisson lui parcourant le dos. Mais qu'elle était cette créature qui parle ? La jeune fille sentit sa tête tournée, prête à s'évanouir mais elle se ressaisit. La bestiole la regardait avec de gros yeux et des oreilles tombantes, regardant Melie avec des valises dans les mains. Melie se retint de crier et elle s'arrêta enfin de fixer la bestiole que lorsque celle-ci s'approcha d'elle: Melie eut peur. Elle se recula contre la fenêtre; un bout de verre étant rentré dans son pied droit: elle n'y porta pas attention.

Melie réfléchit et son réflexe, bien que stupide, fut de se frapper la tête avec ses mains en gueulant :

-MAIS REVEILLE TOI ! MAIS REVEILE TOI !

Hélas pour elle, la douleur était bien réelle et elle n'était pas dans un rêve. Elle s'était bien fait kidnapper et une drôle de bestiole la regardait. Elsa lui tapota le bas du dos et dit d'une voix douce et faible.

-Vous ne devez pas vous punir, vous n'avez rien fait. Seul les elfes de maison peuvent se punir, pas les humains.

Melie regarda la bestiole et elle fut attendrit pas ses grands yeux. Elle ressemblait au petit chaton qu'elle avait gardé pendant un an. Hélas pour lui, il s'était fait manger par le chien du voisin.

La jeune fille se ressaisit et regarda l'elfe dans les yeux.

-Qui est tu ? Commença –t-elle d'une voix qui paraissait assuré.

Elle était morte de trouille.

-Je me nomme Elsa et je suis un elfe de maison servant mon Maître. Il vous attend en bas.

Melie la regarda. Apres, elle n'avait pas le choix, quelqu'un l'attendait en bas, il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Melie descendit donc les escaliers dans le noir, mal rassuré.

-Te voila enfin levé, commença une voix un peu aigu.

Elle se tourna vers la gauche et vit un homme et une femme en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle les regardai un a un. L'homme, elle le connaissait, c'était son parrain, enfin, d'après ses paroles. L'homme se tourna vers la femme assise juste à coté de lui et ses yeux, à la lumière de la bougie poser sur la table, devint jaune.

-Sûrement des lentilles qui changent de couleur, pensèrent Melie.

Elle se tourna vers la femme. Cette dernière avait de long cheveux foncé et on voyait qu'elle avait elle aussi perdu beaucoup de poids mais elle paraissait en forme. Elle regarda Melie de ses yeux doux, sans haine et lui sourit chaleureusement.

L'homme pris la parole.

-Je te présente Bellatrix Lestranges.

-Bonjour Mme Lestranges. Répondit Melie en souriant à la dame.

-Appelle moi Bella, répondit-elle.

Cette marque de familiarité la mis mal a l'aise. Elle était en face de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ils la tutoyaient. Melie se tourna vers l'homme en attendant qu'il se présente.

-Je me nomme Lord Jedusor mais appelle moi donc Lord, et il la sourit à son tour. Je fus le meilleur ami de ton père comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

En face d'un Lord ! Elle était en face d'un Lord ! Il fallait qu'elle surveille son langage et ses manières si elle voulait sortir d'ici vivante. Enfin, c'était quand même son parrain et il l'avait recueilli donc il ne devait pas être méchant. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

-Assis toi donc et prends des pancakes.

Melie s'assit donc en face de ses ravisseurs puis elle entama les pancakes. Elle réfléchit à la façon dont elle pouvait entamer la conversation sur sa captivité. Apres avoir manger son 1er pancakes, elle commença :

-Pourriez vous me dire la raison de ma venue ici ?

Ils sourirent, sachant qu'il allait devoir aborder ce sujet de conversation.

-Bella va tout d'abords te faire visiter les lieux puis nous te présenteront a nos amis. Puis, nous t'expliquerons.

Avec le ton de sa vois qu'il avait employer, Melie n'avais pas le choix et elle devais se plier a ses désirs. Mais elle ne voulait pas! Elle voulait tout savoir!

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêta à rétorquer le regard du Lord se fit plus dur. Elle baissa les yeux en signe d'acceptation et de soumission. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit.

-Mais pourquoi donc me faire visiter les lieux ? C'est un moyen pour que je m'enfuie. Ou bien veulent-il me mettre en confiance ? pensa –t-elle. Peut-être se sera ma future maison. Mais j'ai quand même d'autre membre dans la famille! Comme ma grand mère!

Melie pensa à sa grande mère.

-Non, je ne préfère pas aller dans son trou a rat. Pensa-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tout cela alors?

Elle n'aurait que les réponses ce soir. Lord et Bella se levèrent de table et partirent, une cape noir sur le dos.

-Drôle de vêtement, songea Melie

Melie se leva de table et partit dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva l'elfe de maison qui rangeait ses affaires. Elle en déduisit que c'était son serviteur.

-Elsa, commença-t-elle, ou sont les toilettes ?

L'elfe lui montra et Melie lui je fut reconnaissante.

-Sais tu pourquoi je suis ici ? Tenta Melie

-Elsa ne doit rien dire, son maître lui a interdit de dire quoi que ce soit, Elsa devra se punir sinon.

-Et où sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes à Londres, au cœur de la ville, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne suis jamais sorti d'ici.

-Jamais ?

-Oui. Elsa doit s'occuper des habitants de cet immeuble, elle n'a pas le droit de sortir.

-Il y a beaucoup de personne dans cet immeuble ?

-Il appartient à mon maître et il y a tous ses amis.

-Laisse donc mes affaires, je préfère les ranger toute seule.

Elsa partit donc dans un plop.

Melie réfléchit. Les elfes de maison sont donc des serviteurs qui n'ont aucune liberté, ce son des esclaves. Melie commença à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'elle pensa à ses parents.

-Il faudrait que je demande a Bella si je peux leurs écrire. Ils doivent beaucoup s'inquiéter.

Et elle pleura, pleura pour la mort de ses parents, pleura pour les questions qui restaient en suspens.

* * *

NEPHERIA: voila la suite! 

666Naku: Que de joie! en effet, Voldy est son parrain mais ce n'est pas lui qui a tué son meilleur ami, quand meme pas, Voldy sera plus une victime que un coupable dans cette fic. Et il y a un lien entre Voldy, Dumby et Petunia, sa c'est sur, mais tu le saurais que a la fin, désolé.Mais merci pour ta reviews!

Reviews?


	5. Harry, le reveil

disclaimer: tout appartient a J.K.Rowling sauf Melie.

* * *

chap 5: Harry. 

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit au milieu du mois d'août, un mal de tête léger. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Voldemort voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas satisfaire sa curiosité mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il ne voulait plus lutter,trop d'événements s'étaient passés et il ne voulait plus se battre, il voualit dormir.

Il était fatigué, tres fatigué meme et il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille mais tant que Voldemort ne lui avait pas montré ce qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait pas dormir.

Et puis, peut-être était-ce en rapport avec Pétunia ? Dumbledore ne voulait rien lui dire, peut-être devait-il avoir une autre source d'information ?

Il pouvait arrêter le contact quand bon lui semblait et personne n'avait été agressé parmi ses amis.

Inconscient mais faible, il le laissa donc entrer dans son esprit. Harry fut plongé dans une chambre assez banale. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un lit avec une personne assise dessus. Il s'approcha et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui pleurait.

Il la trouva belle, très belle. La jeune fille leva la tête et Harry put voir ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, comme Voldemort.

Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler mais il fut projeté hors du rêve. Il essaya de rester mais Voldemort le projeta avec une telle violence qu'Harry tomba de son lit.

Le survivantprit un petit cahier se trouvant sous son oreiller et il nota son rêve. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille et il s'endormit en repensant à sa beauté et au fait que Voldemort le laisserais tranquille.

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain. Un miracle, se dit-il, et il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il put voir Mr Weasley, devenu assistant du ministre Mr Fudge (oui, il reste encore là !) qui lisait la gazette du sorcier en finissant son café. Il posa le journal sur la table, en face de Harry, but son café d'une traite, se leva, embrassa Molly, fit un signe à Harry et partit.

Harry prit le magazine pendant que Molly lui donnait une assiette de cookies et de pancakes. La première page relatait d'une disparition d'une moldu. Harry regarda la photo et il eut un choc. C'était la fille de son rêve ! Harry lut le reste de l'article. Il avait eu raison d'ouvrir son esprit, se dit-il. Il n'y avait pas eu de demande de rançon. Il se pourrait à ce que ce soit l'œuvre de sorcier car les habitants avaient vu des éclairs alors que le ciel était dégagé.

Molly faisait la vaisselle lorsque Harry pris la parole.

- Molly ?

-Oui Harry ?

Peut-être avait-elle plus d'information avec l'ordre du Phoenix.

-A propos de cette moldu enlevé,à votre avis, pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il enlevé cette fille ?

Molly se retourna vers Harry.

-Voldemort ?

Première gourde de la journée. Harry ne pouvait de toute façon plus reculer.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit, Voldemort me la montrer cette nuit.

- Et tu n'a pas appris a fermé ton esprit par hasard ?

Mais Harry s'en foutait ! Il voulait juste qu'elle lui cause de cette moldu, pas de Voldemort !

-Si mais je l'ai laisser entrer.

-MAIS TU ES TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENT ! Commença à crier Molly.

Harry se leva de table ne voulant pas se disputer avec Molly. Il l'entendit crier mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il voulait aller faire un tour, feuilleter les livres de Pétunia, peut-etre y aurait-il un sort qui ferais taire a tout jamais Molly.

Harry croisa Percy et le salua. Il avait choisi le bon côté et il s'était réconcilié avec toute la famille, surtout Ron.

-Et tout le monde est heureux, pensa Harry.

Sauf lui.

Harry se retourna.

-Au fait Percy, le ministère fait-il quelque chose pour empêcher les Detraqueurs de se rallier à Voldemort ?

-Oui ! Nous les avons aidée, nous leurs avons offert de meilleurs conditions de travail ! Ils sont toujours de notre coté. Le ministère est ravi !

Et il partit en souriant prendre son petit déjeuner.

Harry arriva dans sa chambre et il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain.

Ron devait sûrement y être. Harry s'assit sur son lit et prit le petit carnet qui lui servait de mémoire. Il voulut le ranger lorsque un papier tomba a terre. Il le lut.

_La magie noire ne peut être battu que par la magie noire._

-encore un mot de Ron ! Harry s'emporta et hurla. Je pari qu'il veut que je fasse de la magie noire pour que Hermione et tous mes amis me rejette ! Il ne veut surtout pas que Harry Potter lui fasse de l'ombre surtout ! Mais ce n'est pas lui qui à une prophétie a accomplir, à ça non ! Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? Je vais apprendre l'Avada et il sera mon cobaye qu'il le veuille ou non !

Harry criait tout seul, dans la chambre lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Hermione en sortit. Il était énervé, très énervé par la trahison de ces amis ! Il leur en voulait ! Il leur en volait de ne pas être là lorsqu'il en avait besoin, de tout lui mettre sur le dos, de ne pas le comprendre !

-Que ce passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda Hermione alors que Harry frappa son lit de toutes ses forces.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

-Regarde ce que Ron m'a écrit !

Il lui jeta le papier qu'elle attrapa et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas Ron, dit-elle.

-Ben bien sur ! C'est ton copain ! Tu n'allais pas l'accuser quand même !

Harry continuait de fulminer.

-Harry, ce n'est pas Ron car ce n'est pas son écriture, c'est tout. Et il n'utilise pas cette encre la.

Harry la regarda. Il aurait pus écrire autrement et utilisé une autre encre, quoi de plus facile a ça.

-En tout cas, la personne qui t'a écrit veut t'aider à battre Voldemort.

-Quoi ? Excuse moi mais pratiquer de la magie noire n'est pas bon signe. Je n'ai pas envie que toutes mes amies croient que je veuille remplacer Voldemort ! Surtout que c'est ce que Ron pense ! Je ne veux pas que vous me laissiez tomber ! Si vous ne voulez plus de moi, je m'en vais battre ce seigneur des ténèbres et vous serez ainsi débarrassez de moi !

-Ce que ce papier veut dire, c'est que pour battre Voldemort, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'apprendre la magie noire. J'ai lut un livre la dessus, je voulais te le dire mais j'avais complètement oublié. Si tu veux, je vais prévenir Dumbledore pour que…

Harry s'était calmé, il appréciais Hermione, elle était la seule qui pouvait la calmer, mais le seul faite de nommer Dumbledore le mit en rage complète, si cela était possible.

-Mais je m'en fous de Dumbledore ! Il ne m'apporte que des ennuis ! Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide pour apprendre la magie noire !

Harry poussa Hermione et sortit dehors. Une balade dans la forêt lui fera le plus grand bien.

Oui, il pourrait réfléchir. Il n'oublia pas son livre.

* * *

RAR:

Rebecca-Black: en effet, Voldy sera la victime...

666Naku:Melie est une sorciere, eneffet et elle va bientot commencerson apprentissage.Pour ses parents, il se peux que Dumby y soit pour quelque chose.Pour Ryry, sa m'embete beaucoup a ce qu'il rejoigne Voldemort donc soit il mourra, soit ce sera une happy end basique.

reviews?


	6. melie 1

Discalimer: tout appartient a JKR sauf Melie!

* * *

Chap 6: la visite

Melie s'était endormis.

Elsa apparut dans un plop devant Melie.

-Mme Lestranges vous attend en bas Miss.

Puis elle disparut.

La jeune fille soupira, se leva et partit.

Comme prévu, Bella l'attendait en bas des escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres. Melie essaya de paraître forte. Bella commença sa visite:

-Donc, l'étage où tu es le 6eme étage. Tout l'immeuble appartient au Maître. C'est ici où il y à ta chambre, comme tu le sais, et viens ici, dit Bella en lui indiquant une grosse porte.

Bellatrix s'approcha, posa doucement la main sur la poignée et ouvrit tout doucement, ne faisant grincer que très peu la porte. Melie se trouvait dans une grande salle, très grande. Le toit faisait penser à une grande voûte qu'il y a dans les églises. D'un claquement de doigts, Bella alluma toutes les bougies. En tout cas, le Lord aimait bien la nouvelle technologie. Au milieu de cette salle se trouvait une grande table avec une multitude de chaise autour.

-Ceci, commença Bella, est la salle de réunion.

-Pour le Lord ?

Elle sourit.

-Oui, c'est un homme très important dans la haute société.

Mais pourquoi une aussi grande salle ? Melie voulait bien croire que c'était un homme très important mais bon. Elle savait que au ton que avait utilisé Bella, elle ne pourrait en savoir plus sur son parrain.

Elles descendirent des escaliers qui craquait sous leurs pieds et dont la poussière se levait a chacun de leurs mouvements. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis plusieurs années. Elles ouvrèrent une porte qui avait du mal à se plier à leur demande. Melie se trouvait dans un couloir, des portes de chaque coté.

-Ici est les chambres d'amis car des fois, la réunion se finissent tard donc mon Maître les hébergent.

-Gentil le Lord, pensa Melie.

Bella lui sourit. A chacun de leurs pas, les lumières éclaircissaient les deux jeunes femmes. La moquette sur le sol étouffait chacun de leur bruit et elles arrivèrent devant une autre porte, puis, après avoir descendus les escaliers, elles arrivèrent aux cuisines. Les elfes de maisons rassemblèrent autour de Bella et Melie, mais Bella, d'un geste de la main, les fit retourner à leurs taches. L'étage en dessous, le 4eme, se trouvait une bibliothèque géante. Melie était aux anges, regardant chacun des livres de loin.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant mais tu pourra consulter les ouvrages des que tu en aura l'autorisation.

Melie voulut s'approcher des livres qui l'attiraient tant mais un "tss" la dissuada. Melie dut donc faire marche arrière, à son plus grand désespoir.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ils ne descendirent pas mais montèrent.

-Excuse moi Bella, mais pourquoi ne descendons nous pas ? Il nous reste trois étages.

-Oui mais il n'y a rien en bas.

Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il rien ?

Melie retourna donc dans sa chambre, dépité de ne pas en savoir plus sur cette demeure.

Elsa vint la chercher puis elle mangea en silence face aux deux adultes.

Elle décida de poser une question crucial à Bella, assise en face d'elle.

-Pourquoi mes parents sont morts?

Bella s'étouffa avec la salade mais elle repris facilement le dessus.

-écoute, cela va être difficile a accepter mais le Lord va t'expliquer.

Bella regarda le Lord qui acquiesça.

Le Lord prit un air grave.

-Melie, ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te surprendre et tu ne me croiras pas. Mais c'est la vérité.

Il existe 2 mondes, deux mondes différents qui ne s'aime pas spécialement. Celui de la magie et celui de la non magie. Tu as été élevé dans le monde de la non magie mais tes parents étaient des sorciers, de très puissants sorciers. Ils travaillaient chez les magiciens et ils prenaient beaucoup de risque avec leur métier. Mais il y a quelques années, ils reçurent des menaces de mort. Ils disparurent donc, avec toi et il t'éleva dans le monde non magique. Mais ils furent retrouvés. Ton père m'envoya une lettre 2 heure avant sa mort me disant qu'ils tant en danger et qu'il allait que j'aille te chercher. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard.

L'image des corpos ensanglanté envahit la mémoire de Melie. Celle ci eut les larmes qui commencement a coulé le long de ses joues. Ses parents, assassiné, elle les vengerait.

-Je sais qui est le meurtrier de tes parents, je peux t'aider a le battre si tu veux.

Melie retrouva ses esprits avec beaucoup de difficulté. Oui, elle voulait se venger, elle voulait faire souffrir cet enfoiré!

-oui, je veux bien.

-Bien. Je t'apprendrais, je t'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais. N'as-tu pas oublié de me poser une autre question?

Melie réfléchit. Elle se remémora ses mots.

"Mais tes parents étaient des sorciers, de très puissants sorciers…"

-Mes parents étaient quoi?

-des sorciers.

-ils pratiquaient la magie?

-Oui.

- La magie avec les lapins qui sortent du chapeau ?

Le lord sourit, amusé.

-Non ! Cette magie.

Soudain, à la grande surprise de Melie, il fit apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa main. Il la fit s'envoler puis tourner autour de Melie qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. La boule s'immobilisa puis s'éteignit.

-Alors ? demanda le Lord.

Melie, encore sous le choc, mis du temps à comprendre d'où venait en venir le Lord.

-Ben, maintenant, oui j'y crois en cette magie.

-Bien, dit le Lord apparemment satisfait de cette réponse. La magie se transmet de génération en génération. Tu es une magicienne Melie. Tu en as même fait tes preuves lorsque les vitres ont éclaté ce matin. Et pour battre le mage noir qui a tué tes parents, il va falloir que tu te perfectionnes.

Elle voulait venger ses parents.

-je me perfectionnerais. Répondit Melie, confiante.

-Bien. Lis ce livre, il t'apprendra plein de choses sur le monde de la magie. Je m'en vais.

Il lui tendis un livre: L'histoire de Poudlard.

Le Lord partit, laissant Melie complètement désemparer mais curieuse du livre.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini le live, elle voulut le recommencer mais Elsa apparu: le dîner était servi.

A table, Melie décida d'engager la conversation.

-Dites moi parrain, dans quelle maison étiez vous ?

-Ah! Il sourit. Serpentard.

Son parrain était donc un sang pur qui était malin et qui devait aimé la magie noire.

-Quand pourrais-je pratiquer ma magie parce que je n'ai pas de baguette.

-Demain, après avoir déjeuner, Bella t'emmènera acheter tes affaires de cours si tu veux bien suivre tes études a Poudlard. Mais il faut déjà que je sache si tu veux suivre tes études à Poudlard.

Melie réfléchit à toute vitesse. Découvrir un nouveau monde, une nouvelle destiné, mais bien sur que cela l'enchanta! Il le fallait, elle avait une mission à accomplir, une vengeance à satisfaire.

Voyant son père la regardé, elle répondit enfin.

-Oui.

Elle avait lu le livre plutôt comme une fiction, pas comme quelque chose de réel et elle s'était imaginée dans les couloirs à dire bonjour aux fantômes. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net à propos de cette école.

Son parrain reprit la conversation.

-A partir de demain, tu apprendras les sortilèges de base. Normalement, à 15 ans, tu devrais être en 5eme année donc je vais t'aider à rattraper ton retard pour que tu sois en 3eme année.

Elle n'avait rien à redire.

* * *

666Naku: je pense que Melie et harry vont sortir ensemble mais jene sais pas trop encore. Par contre, pour le reste, c'est beaucoup d'idée 

mais pas trop la suite de ma fic. Mais c'est super comme idée, vraiment tres bien.

Rebecca-Black: merci pour ta reviews. De bonnesidées et c'est presque sa!mais je ne savaispas que ma fic pouvait etreaussi previsible!

zaika: bonne idée! merci pour ta reviews.

Reviews?


	7. harry 1

Disclaimer: tout appartient a JKR, comme d'habitude.

* * *

**Chap 7: Harry.**

Harry lisait tranquillement un livre sur la magie noir. Il commençait a connaître quelques sorts utiles telle qui l'écartement, la torture mental etc.…. Mais Ron entra. Il réussit prononcer deux mots sans que son copain ne lui gueule dessus, un miracle :

-On mange.

Harry descendit donc. Percy et Mr Weasley était en grande discussion à propos Ministre. Il remarqua que Percy se grattait l'avant du bras discrètement mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le regard de Harry se poser sur lui.

Harry s'assit donc en face de Ginny, Ron et Hermione se regardant langoureusement.

-On va aller faire un match de Quidditch avec les jumeaux ce soir. Tu veux venir ?

Harry leva sa tête vers Ginny qui lui avait fait un grand sourire. Il répondit, la voix pâteuse.

-Ben, ouais.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup envie mais cela lui changerait les idées. Et pis, il pourrait montrer à ses « amis » qu'il ne se renfermait pas sur lui-même.

Ginny sourit. Ce fut Molly qui prit la parole.

-Vous avez reçu la liste de vos fournitures scolaires donc nous irons au chemin de traverse. Maugrey, Tonks, Remus, et Mondingus nous accompagnerons.

Harry réagit au quart de tour.

-Mais pourquoi ? On connaît le chemin ! ON n'a pas besoin d'une garde rapproché !

-C'est pour toi cette garde ! Nous, on s'en serait bien passé.

Ce fut Ron qui avait réagi.

Molly garda son calme.

-Si ! Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité tans que vous ne serez pas à Poudlard donc vous aurez une garde rapproché et c'est surtout pour toi Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ? Les mangemorts sont en prison nan ?

Molly baissa la tête.

-Non, ils n'y sont plus. Les Detraqueurs ont rejoins Voldemort, les mangemorts aussi.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac que Harry reçu.

Harry se tourna vers Percy, étonné, et sur qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-Mais tu m'avaient dit que les détraqueurs étaient de votre coté !

Percy regarda Harry.

-Ben ils nous ont menti. Et maintenant, laisse nous discuter s'il te plait.

Il avait repris son air hautain. Il se tourna vers son père et continua la discussion.

Harry baissa la tête, pour ne pas avoir a regardé Ron, ce qui l'aurait encore plus énervé. Et pis, pourquoi c'était toujours de sa faute ? Il n'était pas le seul fautif si il ne savait rien ! Hermione et Ron aurait au moins pus l'informer ! C'était quand même une nouvelle importante ! Et pis, Ron n'avais pas a lui gueuler dessus ! Harry s'énerva tout seul et il passa sa colère sur le bout de viande qui était malheureusement dans son assiette. Molly cassa le silence.

-Maintenant, allez vous préparer, on va prendre la poudre de cheminette.

Harry monta lourdement les escaliers qui conduisaient à sa chambre, Ron et Hermione derrière lui.

Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Tu ne manges presque pas, quand tu nous causes, c'est pour nous engueuler. Tu ne parles plus à Ron. Mais il y a un problème, c'est sur donc ne me met pas.

Harry appréciait beaucoup Hermione. Elle savait trouver les mots. Il lui expliqua, Ron à coté d'elle. Il avait besoin de parler.

-Il se trouve que Voldemort a kidnapper une moldu et je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je l'ai vu ne rêve et je sais qu'il ne cherche pas a la tuer. En plus, Black me manque beaucoup et je n'ai toujours pas fait le deuil. Et puis, la guerre a été déclarée. Il va y avoir plein de mort et voir les autre mourir et pas moi, c'est assez difficile accepter. Tout cela a cause de moi.

Harry sentit une bouffée d'angoisse. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Avant que Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait repris la parole.

-Plus vite j'aurais tué Voldemort ou le contraire, moins il y aura des morts. Mais je te jure que si un de mes proches meurt, je lui dis toute la prophétie et je lui donne rendez-vous pour un duel. Le destin fera le reste.

-Peu de personnes va en sortir vivant de cette guerre. Mais on sera la jusqu'à ce que tu puisse combattre Voldemort. Cela te va ?

Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers Ron.

-Je suis désolé Harry. Je vais essayer de t'aider le plus que je peux et essayer de moins t'ennuyer. Je ne savais pas que cette prophétie t'occupait autant.

Il récita le texte, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait du avoir une petite discussion avec Hermione.

La voix de Ginny se fit entendre, puis ils descendirent tous prêt à partir.

Arrivez au chaudron baveur, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron suivit de près par Lupin et Tonks s'approchèrent du magasin tenu par les jumeaux. Ils eurent du mal à se frayer un passage parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Fred et George enlacèrent leurs petites sœurs puis il lui donna un petit cadeau.

-Y a quoi la dedans, demanda Ron en montrant la paquet de sa petite sœur dan sa poche.

-Quelque chose pour Malefoy. Je n'ai pas digéré la fuite de son père d'Azkaban et il risque de nous le faire appeler chaque jour.

Harry en avait marre de toutes ces personnes qui circulaient. Il voulait avoir de l'air, de l'espace. Il fit comme si il ne se sentait pas bien lorsqu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'ami. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne.

Devant Gringott's, discutant avec Bill et Fleur (ils sortent ensemble), Harry vit une personne vêtu d'une grande cape noire avec une capuche. Cette personne passa a coté de lui dans lui adresser un regard et elle était suivie d'une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Harry mit du temps à la reconnaître mais quand il remarqua que c'était la fille qui avait été kidnappé. Il ne dit rien, la fixant comme une carpe.

* * *

**Review svp? pour m'encourager quoi, ou pour me lyncher.**


	8. chemin de traverse

Disclaimer: tout appartient a JKR sauf Melie.

* * *

Melie fut réveillé non par les rayons du soleil mais à cause d'un satané cauchemar. Réveil brutal quoi : un petit sursaut puis elle tomba du lit en s'emmêlant dans la couette. Melie repris son souffle et ouvrit les yeux. 

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à ce lever. Il devait être 5 heures du matin, le petit déjeuner n'était pas encore servi.

Melie se remémora la veille. Elle allait apprendre la magie ! Elle se voyait déjà a ouvrir les portes d'un geste de la main, s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait d'un coup de baguette magique. Et surtout, tuer le salop qui a tué ses parents!

En regardant le ciel, elle se fit a elle-même des résolutions. Tout d'abords, il faut qu'elle ait le moins d'ennemi possible. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'elle écoute et qu'elle travaille très bien. Et puis, surtout, remercier le Lord. Melie avait le cœur plein d'espoir et elle ne laisserait personne se moquer d'elle ou de son parrain. Le bruit d'un toquement à la porte la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et vit le Lord en face d'elle, l'air fatigué. Il s'assit sur le lit et soupira.

Melie s'approcha.

-Qu'y a –t-il Lord ?

-Juste un peu fatigué a cause de la réunion. Je vais t'acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin pour l'école d'accord ? Tu iras avec Bella. Je préférerais me reposer pendant ce temps la.

Il continua d'une voix calme et posé.

-Es-tu heureuse d'aller à Poudlard ? Tu avais l'air soucieuse lorsque je suis arrivé.

Melie parut surprise de voir à quel point son parrain arrivait à la comprendre.

-Je repensais à mon ancienne vie, commença-t-elle.

Puis elle lui raconta sa vie de moldu, une vie idyllique pour elle et les images d'horreur lorsqu'elle avait vu ses parents morts.

Elle lui raconta ses craintes, ses peurs et ses parents qu'elle aimait. Elle pleura lorsqu'elle raconta se sentiment de haine, de rage, de colère qui grandissait en elle de jour en jour.

Le Lord avait été la seule personnecapable de la réconforter et de lui permettre de satisfaire sa vengeance. Et elle était contente lorsqu'elle voyait le sourire de Bella, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait une grande sœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu seras heureuse a Poudlard, je te le promet. Maintenant, va prendre ton petit déjeuner.

-D'accord Lord.

Son parrain sourit.

-Ecoute moi, cela n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas mais il se trouve que tes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore tous réveillés car tes parents t'ont fait subir un sortilège qui les endort et c'est un très puissant sortilège. Donc, je te propose que je te transfert une partie des miens qui te permettront de réveiller les endormit. Cela te va ? Es tu d'accord ? Zs tu compris?

Melie réfléchit. Il fallait qu'elle soit puissante pour venger ses parents de toutes façon. Elle accepta sans hésitation. Apres tout, elle n'avait rien a perdre.

-Cela va être légèrement douloureux et tu te reposeras après d'accord ?

Melie acquiesça.

Le Lord mit sa maison sur la tête de Melie et récita une incantation. La fille sentit des picotements tout autour de sa tête mais elle se laissa faire. Elle eut des sensations étranges comme de l'eau qui coulait le long de ses cheveux, ou une lumière qui clignotait dans sa tete.

Lorsque les mains du Lord s'enleverent, elle s'ecroula sur son lit et dormit, épuisé.

Elsa apparut dans un plop devant Melie ce qui la reveilla.

Melie s'habilla doncen vitesse puis alla déjeuner.

Son parrain but une drôle de mixture un peu jaunâtre sous le regard dégoûté de sa fille, puis, il repris des couleurs.

-Allez, viens, on va t'acheter tes affaires, dit Bellaavec un grand sourire, rejoint moi dans la salle de réunion.

Melie s'habilla puis descendit dans la salle.

Bella l'attendait, un habit noir a la main.

-Mets d'abord ceci.

Elle enfila la cape tant bien que mal. Bella montra la cheminée.

-Incendio, prononça-t-elle.

Un feu s'alluma. Melie se tourna vers Bella.

-Tu va prendre cette petite poudre verte, tu va te mettre dans les flammes, tu vas jeté cette poudre a tes pieds en prononçant chaudron baveur ok ?

-Euh…

Melie n'avait pas très confiance. Se mettre dans les flammes l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna vers Bella qui attendait. Melie entra dans les flammes qui lui chatouillaient le corps.

Elle se tourna vers Bella.

-Le chaudron baveur c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Melie prit la poudre verte, la lança ses pieds et prononça ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle se sentit tourner sur elle même. Le décor du salon disparut pour laisser place a un décor beaucoup plus simple, celui du bar le chaudron baveur. Melie atterrit tant bien que mal sur le parquet et elle se poussa, laissant la sortie libre pour Bella. Un tourbillon vert apparut et Bella sortit, une capuche sur la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Peut-être était-elle célèbre ? Melie lui demandera plus tard. Bella prit la main de Melie et sortit dans la basse cour. Un mur leurs faisait face. Bella sortit sa baguette, tapota quelque brique puis un passage se fit, les emmenant au chemin de traverse.

-Tout d'abord, commença-t-elle, nous allons chez Ollivier pour choisir ta baguette.

Melie fut étonné par le nombre de sorciers qu'il y avait. Beaucoup d'étudiant surtout. Elles se dirigèrent vers une boutique, puis entreront dedans. Un Monsieur assez vieux, une longue barbe, regarda Bella puis se tourna vers moi. Il me regarda. Il partit derrière ses rayons et réapparut, une petite boite à la main. Il tendit à la jeune fille une baguette. Melie la prit et fit LE geste. Elle fit un trou dans le plancher. Mr Ollivier était déjà partit en chercher un autre. Il lui tendit mais cette fois ci, elle brilla et elle senti une frisson le long de son corps. Melie ne puit détacher son regard de la baguette.

-écaille de dragon, 25cm en chêne.

Bella prit la boite, mit la baguette dedans, paya avec de grosse pièce en or et elles partirent.

Elles allèrent donc chez Fleury et Bott pour les livres. Bella discutait avec la vendeuse alors que Melie regardais les livres de magie noire. Elle aimait beaucoup ces couvertures avec des écritures dorées. Elle fit donc le tour de la boutique en attendant Bella. Celle-ci la rejoignit au fond de la boutique et elle lui dit.

-Nous ne savons pas qu'elle niveau tu as donc pour l'instant, tu as des livres de 1er année et de 2nd année. Tu verras à la rentrée avec le directeur d'accord ?

Melie acquiesça. Elle devait avoir le niveau de 1er année sauf si le Lord lui apprenait des sortilèges et ce qui va avec.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtèrent à sortir, un garçon, blond fit son apparition avec à ses coté, un homme vêtu d'une grande cape comme Bella et d'une capuche.

-Bonjour Bella, commença l'homme.

-Contente de te revoir Lucius.

Le garçon blond fixait Melie, ne sachant qui c'était. Bella se tourna vers le garçon :

-Drago, je te présente Melie Smith, filleul de Tom Jedusor.

Drago fit les grands yeux puis il s'approcha de Melie. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle serra et sourit.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit à Poudlard, je serais à ton service.

-Merci, je verrais suivant la maison ou je suis mais je compterais sur toi des fois.

-Toujours aussi charmeur ton fils, remarqua Bella.

Ils se séparèrent donc, regardant autour d'eux.

-D'après la liste de fournitures scolaire, il te manque les ingrédients, un chaudron et des vêtements. Tom devrait avoir ces ingrédients et le chaudron. Pour les vêtements, allons ici. Il te faut des robes et des capes. Choisi celles qui te plait.

Melie entra dans le magasin, suivit de près par Bella. Melie choisi 3 robes noir ainsi que 2 capes : une noir a reflet bleu clair et une autre violette. En quittant la boutique, Melie voulut faire un saut à la boutique d'animalerie.

Elle fut étonnée par la chouette, les rats, les chats qui régnaient en presque harmonie. Melie fit le tour du magasin et s'arrêta devant une cage. Elle souleva le drap qui la recouvrait et sourit de surprise. Un serpent dormait, un serpent de couleur noir et de 1 mettre de long se reposait. Melie se baissa, sa tête en face de la cage.

-Salut. Fit-elle au serpent.

Elle se sentait stupide mais elle aimait bien parler aux animaux, même si ils ne la comprenaient pas. Cela lui permettait de se sentir vivante, d'exister.

Elle voulait avoir un animal de compagnie et un serpent lui convenait.

A sa plus grande surprise, le serpent la regarda de ses yeux jaunes.

-Salut, répondit-il.

Elle était étonnée. Elle ne savait pas que les animaux magiques pouvaient parler. Bien sur, Bella avait suivi le spectacle. Melie la regarda et sourit.

-Je suppose que tu veux ce serpent.

Melie sourit de plus belle et Bella partit voir la vendeuse. Le serpent venait d'Amérique du sud et c'était un boa. Il n'était plus venimeux et il n'étouffait pas ses victimes. Il fallait juste lui donnait a manger des souris qui se trouvait sur le marché mais Hagrid, le garde chasse, se fera sûrement un plaisir de les lui donner. Le serpent ne coûtait presque rien vu que personne ne le voulait. La vendeuse tendit la cage à Melie.

-je préfère vous laisser la cage.

Melie parti donc, le serpent autour du cou.

Sur le chemin qui les amenait au chaudron baveur, Bella engagea la conversation :

-Que dirais-tu de l'appeler Nagina ? Ton parrain en a un et il s'appelle Nagini.

-Monparrain en a un et il ne me la même pas dit ? fit Melie, semblant d'être en colère.

-Tu ne lui as pas demandé non plus.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son serpent :

-que dirait tu de Nagina comme prénom ?

-Ouais, cela me va. Mais ou allons nous ?

-La, on va chez mon parrain, puis on ira a Poudlard.

-Poudlard ?

-Oui, c'est une école de sorcellerie.

-J'en ai entendu parler, cela me convient.

Melie se tourna vers Bella.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

-Je n'ai pas compris. Tu sais, peu de personne peut parler aux serpents mais ton parrain le peut et en te transmettant ses pouvoirs, il t'a transmis cette faculté.

-Moi qui croyais que les animaux magiques pouvais parler !

Bella sourit mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elles passèrent devant Gringott's. Un garçon qu'elle connaissait bien, les cheveux noirs, discutait avec des rouquins et Bella dut se contrôler pour ne pas sortir sa baguette. Melie passa devant le groupe sans un regard, attendrit par son serpent.

* * *

RAR: 

caro madden : merci pour ta reviews. Si tu veux des histoires de ce genre, va dans mes favorits, je pense que tu trouvera quelque chose qui te conviendras.

Rebecca-Black: merci pour ta reviews, je compte la continuer.

NEPHERIA: toujours aussi enthousiaste! sa me fait plaisir!


	9. la découverte

Disclaimer: tout appartient a JKR sauf Melie.

* * *

Chap 9: la decouverte.

Le match se déroula a merveille. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione faisait partie de l'équipe nommer Poudlard et l'autre équipe, nommé les Killers, se composait de Fred, Georges, Bill et Fleur.

Harry faisait office de batteur contre Bill. Ron se partageait le rôle de gardien avec Fleur en face de lui.

Ginny et Hermione jouaient en tant que poursuiveuses mais Hermione ratait la plupart des balles de Ginny, ne marquant aucun but adverse.

Fleur se limait donc les ongles, s'ennuyant mais voulant rester regarder son Bill. Heureusement que Ron était un bon gardien car Fred et Georges étaient coriace et ils attendaient sagement sous Hermione pour rattraper ses balles.

Harry, lui, discutait avec Bill, en se lancent quelques cognards. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, il n'y avait aucun but de marquer.

Mais Harry était content d'être ici. Cela le sortait et il aimait discuter avec Bill. Des fois, ses pensées allèrent vers le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Des sorts très intéressant qui pourrait être utile contre Voldemort, et peut-être Bellatrix. Et cette fille! Harry avait du mal à se débarrasser de son image. Il espérait tant la revoir.

Alors que Harry discutait tranquillement avec Bill, il entendit un hurlement. Il se retourna. Il vit Ginny qui avait poussé un cri de guerre genre : YAHAHAAAAAAA !

Elle avait sauté sur le balai d'Hermione.

Elles tombèrent sur le sol qui était, hélas, mouillé donc, boueux. La raison de toute cette joie était qu'elles avaient marqua un but, Fleur étant trop occupé a se coiffé et les attrapeurs s'amusait a se foncer dessus.

Bill et Harry était trop occupé a ne pas regardé le match. Ginny était folle de joie et elle le montrait. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. F

Rend et Georges prirent le souaffle et marquèrent un but tout simplement sublime a un Ron qui regardait sa copine taché de boue.

Ginny mit un peu de temps a comprendre pourquoi ses frères luis souriaient bêtement, puis, tout alla très vite. Ginny s'envola et rejoignit ses frères en train de rigoler. Elle se mit à coté d'un, peut-être de Fred, et le poussa un grand coup.

Il eut énormément de mal à garder son équilibre donc il se retrouva dans la position du paresseux.

Georges ne vint pas l'aider mais au lieu de cela, il sauta sur le balais de Fred, celui-ci en dessous, et fonça dans une flaque de boue. Fred lâcha et tomba dans cette malheureuse flaque, Hermione était a coté en train de se tenir les cotes a forces de rire.

Georges avait remonté en flèches et il était mort de rire. Bill regarda Harry, ils se firent un clin d'œil et ils s'approchèrent de Georges.

Ils le tirèrent pas les épaules mais Georges ayant prévu le coup, se rattrapa a Bill et Harry, les faisant tombé par la même occasion.

Cela se finissait donc en bataille de boue, Fleur restant sur le coté.

Puis, ce fut le drame. Mrs Weasley arriva, rouge de rage.

Elle les regarda tous, un par un, et ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son ne sortit: elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle leva son bras et leur montra la maison, direction la salle de bain.

Ils montèrent tous, cachant un fou rire.

Harry prit une douche en premier et il y prit plaisir à sentir cette eau couler le long de son dos.

Mais un frappement à la porte le ramena à la réalité.

-Harry! Hurla Ginny! Tu en as pour longtemps encore!

Harry se sécha, mit une serviette autour de sa taille, ouvrit la porte, croisa une Ginny excédé mais souriante, et alla se changer dans la chambre.

Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine et s'assit sur le canapé. Il entendit Molly parler a Bill, encore plein de boue.

- Je vais à une réunion de l'Ordre. Vu ton état, tu ne pourras pas y aller. Peux-tu surveiller Ron, Ginny et les autres ? Je te ferais un compte rendu et si a 21h, nous ne sommes pas rentrés, fais donc a manger aux morfales.

-Mais oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

Molly l'embrassa et elle transplana.

Harry monta dans sa chambre, il avait froid. Il ouvrit l'armoire à la recherche d'une écharpe et tomba sur une araignée en peluche. Une idée lui vint.

Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et y colla son oreille. Il entendit un garçon fredonné, c'était Ron.

Harry ouvrit la porte grâce au sort de alohomora et jeta la peluche dans la direction de la douche. Il entra, voulant voir la réaction de Ron.

Il se trouva nez a nez avec Percy, torse nu devant la glace.

-Excuse moi Perc… Commença-t-il mais son regard s'arrêta sur le bras de Percy.

Harry resta quelques instants, ne sachant que faire. Percy se tourna vers lui.

-Tu as le choix Harry. Soit tu subi le sort d'oubliettes et tu oubliera aussi cette fille dont tu rêve tout le temps, soit tu ne dis rien a personne sinon je tue quelqu'un qui t'ai cher telle Hermione ou Ginny. Dit-il d'une voix faible et menaçante

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda Harry.

-Pour une raison qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu connaisses. Alors, ton choix?

Harry réfléchis. Cruel dilemme. Il repensa à cette fille, à la famille Weasley qu'il considérait comme sa famille, à Percy qui était mangemort.

-Je ne dirais rien.

* * *

Rebecca-Black: merci pour ta reveiw.

J'aimerais en avoir d'autre de reviews, je ne vais pas vous manger!


End file.
